What Else Can Go Wrong?
by Chocochino11
Summary: Dannys cousins come to town, aliens begin invading in excess, the club trains new recruits, Chris has laryngitis, people get stuck in the future, and someone ends up in the hospital.. what else could go wrong?- never ask that question.. title may change
1. Prologue

**Hey peoplez!... basically, this story is me throwing everything I can think of at the club members all at once… yay, what'll probably be randomness!... anywho, on with the story…**

Prologue: MBC Story

"No."

"Please, Sam. Please, please, please!" Danny fell to his knees, anchoring his arms around Sam's legs. "PLEASE!"

"No, Danny. For the hundredth time, I am not keeping your weird cousins at my house."

"Come on, it's just for a few weeks. Please Sam, please!" He grinned up at her. "Pretty please?"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Cathy bounced up to them. Chris was close behind her.

"Hey Cathy. Danny's strange cousins are coming to town and he's trying to trick me into being their host."

"Only for a few weeks." Danny was on his feet by then. "And they're not really that bad, I just don't want them staying in my bedroom. It's not like we have a guest room at my place."

"Won't your parents notice when your cousins aren't there?"

"Not if I tell them you were more than happy to let them stay in the spare room of your house."

"They can come stay with me." Cathy offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think having them stay with aliens will keep them from finding out about aliens."

"Chris, you ok? You're being pretty quiet." Sam looked at her friend as they all headed for the clubhouse.

"He has laxymitis," Cathy answered for him. Sam gave him a look.

Chris pulled an index card from his pocket. 'Laryngitis, I cant talk.'

"Great!" Danny grabbed Chris's arm. "Can the Rustons come stay with you then?"

Chris wrote on the other side of the index card, 'why?'

"Because maybe then they'll get sick, and then they'll just leave."

Chris scribbled and held up the index card. Below 'why?' was 'No'

"Someone please!" Danny fell to his knees again. "Don't make me go through the agony!"

"That's great Danny," Sam glanced back as everyone continued past him. "You should try out for the school play."

He stood and ran to catch up. "It was worth a shot."

They reached Cathy's house and went around to the backyard. No one recognized the two aliens lying on the clubhouse roof. The MBC's weapons were out in a second.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sam shouted.

The two sat up, but they didn't look like aliens anymore. "Hiya!" The girl said. She jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on her feet. "What's with the blasters? Aren't you happy to see us Daniel?"

"Oh." Danny quickly threw the blaster in a bush, his friends following suit. "Hey Alyxandra."

"We didn't mean to scare you, but Uncle Greg said you'd probably be here on a Saturday morning, so we decided to wait for you."

"We?" Danny looked around. The boy that had been on the roof was gone.

"Oh. NAV!" She shrieked. The boy popped up next to her a second later. It was very clear they were twins. Same big green eyes, same button nose, and same impish smile.

The girl somersaulted up to the group. "You must be Sam, Chris and Cathy." No one responded. "I overheard you guys talking down the block. I'm Alyx, and this is my brother, Nav."

"Uh, hi." Sam said.

"Hey, I thought there was four of you." Danny crossed his arms.

"Wow, you remembered, Daniel." Alyx smirked. "But Crispin and Ronnie are sick, so they couldn't come."

"It's Danny."

"Well, sor-ry. It's been a while. Last time I saw you, you told me to call you Captain Defender-Man, so I figured I'd be safe and start with Daniel."

"Well last time I saw you two your hair was actually brown." Alyx and Nav looked at each other. Nav's hair was flat and black, giving him a very punk look that contrasted his twin's bright neon-streaked hair.

Alyx shrugged. "We decided to change it up."

"Does, uh, Nav talk?" Cathy asked, pointing warily at the boy.

"Sometimes. Just not today." Both twins smiled. "Oh and Danny, we're not leaving just 'cause you don't want us here."

"I never said-"

"I heard that down the block too. But we didn't come here just to visit. The commander wants you to train us so we can have an MBC in our town."

"Wait, how do you know about the Monster Buster Club?"

"Dude, how could we not know the people our dad migrated through?"

"Migrated?"

"Wait, you don't know do you?" Alyx tilted her head. "Your dad never told you?"

"Told me what!"

"Our mom, your Aunt Jeannie, married an alien. Me and Nav and Crispin and Ronnie; we're all half alien. Uncle Greg seriously never told you?"

"Yeah, I think we've made that clear."

"How 'bout that? Well anyway, there's been a lot of aliens coming to our town, so the commander contacted my parents and asked me and my brothers to form an MBC. He figured since we're related, you wouldn't mind training us." She crossed her arms. "Then, of course, Crispin and Ronnie had to get sick. So you get to train me and Nav, and then we'll teach the other two what we learn."

"The commander didn't tell us anyone was coming to be trained."

"I guess it slipped his mind."

"Actually, it slipped mine." They all turned as Mr. Smith walked over. "The commander told me they were coming, but I had no idea they'd be staying with Danny. I had the guest room set up and everything."

"Great, great. They can stay here. That's perfectly fine with me." Danny was practically begging again.

"Yeah, our wonderful cousin just can't wait until we leave." Alyx lightly punched Danny's shoulder.

"You're staying here! Zeewah!" Cathy was beaming. She grabbed the twins dragged them inside. Mr. Smith followed.

Sam and Chris started chuckling. They looked at Danny. "Captain Defender-Man?"

"I was 8!"

**so whatcha guys think? I promise the more interesting/action-y stuff will start next chapter… please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, so for the record a. I don't own monster buster club (I do own all the rustons and the planet sreidlan however), b. this story takes place around summertime in singletown, so the kids don't have school… anywho, to the story!**

What Else Can Go Wrong?

Chapter 1

"So what planet are you guys from?" Cathy swung her feet aimlessly, lying on her stomach on the guest room floor. Leaning against one of the beds was Alyx and Nav. Everyone else was on the bed, except Chris. He was running scans in the clubhouse. Apparently, there had been a warning that there might be a spike in alien activity soon.

"Uh, Earth…" Alyx trailed off. "Oh, you mean our dad. He's from Sreidlan. I've never actually been there, so I don't really consider myself Sreidlish."

"Oh I've been to Sreidlan. It's not that far from Rhapsodia. It is so beautiful there; you guys would love it."

"Nav's been there. Him and Ronnie grew up there. They didn't come to Earth until they were 7."

"You stayed on Earth?"

"Me and Crispin didn't look too alien-ish, so mom was allowed to keep us here. But she taught us to morph as soon as possible."

"I've never seen Sreidlan in our database." Sam said.

"Well you wouldn't. Only certain other planets know it exists."

"Right, Sreidlan's are space and time benders aren't they?" Cathy smiled.

"Exactly. Well, some are space and some are time. I can transform objects into other things. That's why learning to morph was so easy for me. Crispin can create force fields, Ronnie can destroy matter, and Nav is a time traveler."

"That's so cool," Danny leaned forward and looked at his cousin. He was still a bit mad at his relatives, but he couldn't deny that time traveling was cool. "Have you seen dinosaurs?" The other boy stared at him blankly.

"See, that's the glitch." Alyx answered as she tossed some silly putty in her hands. "Nav never took well to English, he only speaks Sreidlish. No one except our dad can understand him, and dad's in space most of the time. Nav'll disappear and come back randomly, and no one really knows what he does or where he goes."

"You said Ronnie grew up with him. Doesn't he understand the language?"

"Well he did, but he doesn't use it himself anymore, and he doesn't know all the terminology anymore, so Nav just doesn't talk much. I mean, I understand a few of the words, but it's not like we can have a conversation."

"So he hasn't understood a word we've said for the past three days?"

"Oh no, he understands you, he just can't respond. He's really smart, but his knowledge of English is low, and his reading level is about a 1st grader's." Nav punched his sister's arm. "Ow! What? It is."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Everyone turned to the doorway. Chris was standing there, looking a bit frantic. He started making odd motions with his hands. There was a lot of pointing and waving, and something that may have meant big, but not a lot of sense.

After a minute he gave up the random flailing. "Just come on!" He croaked out. It made his throat hurt to talk, and his voice sounded so strange. He thought about how he couldn't wait to be healthy again as they all ran down to the clubhouse.

"So what happened Chris?" Sam asked. Chris pointed at a section on the screen that was surrounded in red light. Sam read. "There's an alien attacking right now? Why didn't you tell us?" Chris shot her a glare. "Right, sorry. MBC, let's go!"

The team was suited up and running out the door in a flash.

"And we're coming with you!" They stopped and turned back to Alyx and Nav. "You guys still need to train us. Seeing you in action might help."

"Uh, ok."

Near the center of town an alien stood on some hovercraft, surrounded by what the MBC assumed were his soldiers. They all ducked behind a bush before they were seen by the seemingly endless amounts of aliens.

"We will obliterate this planet! All these inferior beings will cease to exist! We will take Earth as our own!" The soldiers cheered.

"Well this dude's got one thing goin' for him," Danny whispered. "He's very charismatic."

"This planet will be an example to all others who think they may stop us! Any who stand in our way will be struck down! Starting with these pests here." The alien leader looked down, pointing at the statue of Addison Single, though it was just melted metal topping concrete by now.

Tied to the statue was a group of about 6 or 7 people. Danny only saw two of them. "Mom. Nina." His mother and little sister were near the edge of the captives. The villain raised a tentacle, and three soldiers raised their weapons.

"NO!" Danny was tearing across the street and firing at the aliens in a second.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, but it wasn't her who ran after him.

Danny leapt in the air, all the alien guns now trained on him. He was almost hit when he crash-landed on the cement. Nav was the one who had dragged him down. The alien boy struggled to get his dazed human cousin on his feet.

"Look out!" The boys turned as a yellow beam flew at them, and then they were gone.

"Nav!" Alyx started forward, but Chris and Sam held her back.

"No," Sam whispered. "If you go out there you'll get blasted too."

"That's my brother who just disintegrated!" She tried rushing again, only to be held tighter.

"And that's our best friend, but there's no point in charging head first without a plan." Alyx stared angrily at Sam. But she sighed and followed the group as they snuck back to Cathy's.

Once inside, they locked the clubhouse door, Alyx all but fusing together the metal and wood. Mr. Smith was already waiting for them as they collapsed on the couch. It took him a second to realize they were two guys short.

"Where's Danny and Nav?" He questioned, afraid to know the answer. He knew exactly what was going on in town.

"They're gone!" Alyx shrieked. She was looking very small, curled up tight in the corner of the room. "Those evil creeps blew them into thin air."

"Grandpa," Cathy looked up sadly. Next to her, Sam's head was in Chris's lap. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing!" Alyx's voice was reaching really high frequencies. "There's nothing we can do, there's too many of them! They're too strong! We're too weak."

No one said anything. Chris, Cathy, and Mr. Smith just stared at her white-blue face. Only Cathy and her grandpa knew the reason for the skin change was actually Alyx losing her morph. Slowly her eyes were filling completely with the grassy color of her irises, and her hair was lightening to match her skin.

"You know what the worst part is?" Her jeans and hoodie now hung loosely on her small Sreidlish form. "That's what Ronnie can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Nav and Danny disappeared with no trace left." She dropped her head to her knees. "That's what Ronnie can do."

**Ok, that chapter ended up a bit more serious than I intended, but hey, what can you do?... So, what happened to Danny and Nav? I dunno-- you'll have to stay tuned to find out =)… please review! and I promise I'll update sooner this time…**


End file.
